the show awords
by miru moon
Summary: i know the tittle is wrong so sue me no no don jk hehe there a little yoei with hk ty and more but you must chosse in this whacky show brout by me enjoy


well i gave up on the other storys so im starting some thing new welcome to the show awords warning rated pg -pg-13 mabey higher i dont own inuyasha, rurouni kenshin, sakura cardcaptor, yu yu hakusho, harry potter yes im a fan, family guy,simpson,south park . the might be some slash..................................................................................who am i kiding there will be slash if i think of on.

kurama/hiei

touya/yukito

thats about it **MABEY**

**key**

**"back ground change"**

**( auther note)**

**deep voice man **

**# thinking#**

****

**welcome to the show awords were all anime,cartoon,book cast , win chances to become big. " back ground changes to a neo green" with guess Yusuke Urameshi( yusuke head pops out of a star) keiko yukimura**

**(same thing)**

**DVG: botan................................ botan (same thing to all of them) **

**DVG:Koenma**

**kuwabara kazuma**

**Hiei**

**Kurama**

**Sakura kinomoto(sp)**

**Syaoran li**

**Tomoyo (i donT know her last name)**

**Eroil moon**

**Inuyasha**

**Kagome**

**Sango**

**Miroku**

**Shippo**

**Kenshin Himura**

**Kaoru Kamiya**

**Sanosuke Sagara**

**Megumi Takani**

**Aoshi Shinomori**

**Misao**

**Harry Potter**

**Hermonie granger**

**Ron Weasley**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Crabb and goyle**

**Fred and gorege Weasley**

**Dumbledore**

**Professor Mcgonagall **

**professer snap**

**sirius**

**Voldemort**

**Homer J. simpson**

**Marg Simpson**

**Bart simpson**

**lisa Simpson**

**Peter griffin**

**Louwis Griffin**

**Meg Griffin**

**Chris Grifin**

**stuey Griffin**

**and the Dog**

**Kiel**

**stan**

**cartmen**

**kenny**

**and your host miru**

**musical guest linkin park, d12 and eminem,and the beastey boys**

**" change back to normal now on a huge stage stands a girl with long dark blue hair green eyes in a blue dress"**

**Miru: welcome to the show awords im your host miru moon**

**Everone:(claps there hands)**

**Miru: well befor i keep going i want to say on thing i-**

**Some guy: hey miru**

**Some girl: Miru**

**Miru: oh hey shippo hey kagome**

**Shippo: did you forget we got the opening dance**

**Kagome: ya me and shippo was suppose to swing dance.**

**Miru: **-0** must have forgot well - everone hers shippo and kagome swing dance hit it**

**dum dum, dum dum dum, dum dum( the song form the mask were dances)**

**Kagome takes Shippo and swings him around side to side between her leg then she thow him up**

**5min later**

**Miru: what happend to shippo**

**Kagome: you'll see **

**Shippo come falling and land on kagome hand making a pose**

**crowd: wow( and clap)**

**kagome and shippo walk off stage to there seat.**

**Miru: well that was funny ower frist guess is cranky and heartless except for a certine fox and his sweet snow. and the other one stays home drinkin duff beer please welcome Hiei and Homer Simpson**

**Hiei and homer walk on stage to the podiom**

**homer: are you sure your not a carny**

**Hiei: how many time must i say it to get it thouth you thick scale**

**camra zoom in to homer head**

**Homer:#du du du du du wait he just insted you stand you ground#**

**Homer: well you my good man are short**

**Hiei: stupid fat ningen**

**Homer: hehe carny talk**

**Hiei:(sign) her are the namanes for best leading male**

**gose to sceen and shots a sceet a man in under pants**

**MU:(opens frige) hum**

**out the window some pretty lade is in trouble**

**PL: help eny one**

**MU: hmhmhmh (scraches butt and burps leaves scen)**

**bricks fall best leading male**

**Harry potter and the prisnor of Askaban**

**Harry on scren: and when he comes im going to be ready **

**Yususke Yu yu hakusho the dark tonment**

**Genki: if the team is called team urameshi then the capton should be yusuke urameshi**

**homer simpson The simpson**

**Homer: should i have the chacolate or the vanlla**

**syaorian Li Skaura cardcaptor**

**Syaorian:bored with acent spin send forth the power with in force know my plit releas the light lighting**

**Homer: and the winner is ( opens letter) Rettop Yrrah**

**crowd:what **

**Hiei: idiot you said it backwords ( snatches letter from homer) and the winner is harry potter**

**crowd : cheers**

**harry walks on stage**

**Harry: wow i cant im first aword well i likw to thank dumbledore, hermonie , ron, fred gorge ginny ,lupn, sirius, and the weasleys. thank weverone i owe it all to you.**

**Miru: that was inspiring**

****

**my frist chapter next doing will be best catch phrase and action**

**for chatch prase would be south park, the simpson,inuyasha, family guy**

**and for action namanis are harry potter 5th book, yu yu hakusho the dark tornament, sakura card capter the earth card, south park the santa vs iraq.**

**vot now ill be waiting **


End file.
